


The Shelled Life of Nagomi Mcdaniel

by elliotfromseattle



Series: blaseball stories made in twine [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Claustrophobia, Depersonalization, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Made in Twine, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle
Summary: You are Nagomi Mcdaniel, batter for the Breckenridge Jazz Hands.You have committed the crime of being not just a great Blaseball player, but of being a beloved Blaseball player, and this has caused you to be placed above the red line on the idol board.After Season 6, Day 99, you find yourself trapped in a giant peanut shell.--an interactive horror story
Series: blaseball stories made in twine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Shelled Life of Nagomi Mcdaniel

**Author's Note:**

> click through the link below to play on itch  
> it's a really intense experience - pay attention to the content warnings and stay safe!

[The Shelled Life of Nagomi Mcdaniel](https://elliotaries.itch.io/the-shelled-life-of-nagomi-mcdaniel)


End file.
